The Beach
by gettsr
Summary: Sophie & Maddie visit the beach while in Devon. Maddie loses something important to her, while Sophie has her own plans. Takes place between eps 6/5/2014 and 6/9/2014. One-shot.


A/N: A bit of a companion to The Bracelet. However you don't need to have read that story to read this one. Takes place while Sophie and Maddie are in Devon together sometime between eps 6/5/2014 and 6/9/2014. Also a bit smut wanders in, but nothing explicit. Feel free to Review, I like feedback.

* * *

"I'm sure that I had it on!" Maddie growled in frustration as she searched around frantically.

Sophie lifted her head to see what her girlfriend was so worked up about. It had been her idea for them to go out today and visit the beach. Devon's beaches weren't exactly Majorca, but it was nice enough. And it was worth to be alone together. It was a scarce opportunity for them in Weatherfield.

Still, Maddie was reluctant. And now all Sophie could hear was stomping and cursing all around where she was trying to get some sun.

"Babe! What are you on about?" she sighed sitting up.

"Haven't you been listening?! My bracelet! It's gone. I know I put it on" Maddie said in a mess of frustrated energy. She didn't understand how Sophie could be so diffident at this moment. Every other time she was all worry and concern, sometimes to the point that it did Maddie's head in. At this moment though, her girlfriend couldn't seem to be bothered.

Maddie hated being soppy over anything. And she knew that she was making summat over nowt, but still the bracelet meant something to her. Sophie had given it to her at a moment when it looked like they were over. At first Maddie had nearly chucked it drunkenly into the canal, but she couldn't make herself do it. She had chucked the vodka bottle instead that night with an anguished howl. Head in hands, she had jammed the bracelet into her tattered jacket.

She had waited for Sophie Webster to reveal herself to be a fake. A phony like the rest of the Christmas Day do-gooders whom you never saw again. Still the brunette had kept on her, no matter how cunty Maddie been to her. She had begun sneaking glances at her as she washed up tables. Making sure that she was there when Sophie was there. Following her to work and her house…Well now it just seemed so bloody obvious.

At night Sophie's lips became the vision of endless fixation…She could tell that those jumpers she wore hid a fit body too. She just had to kiss those soft lips once. It was either that or thump her to force her to do one. Maddie found herself late one night startled out of a particularly wet dream that made the decision for her.

Still Sophie kept surprising her and the bracelet was when Maddie finally let herself give in to it. In her life, emotions had been for teeny boppers who listen to One Direction songs. She had her brother, mum, lads, social services, and any other hassles that life dropped on her to worry about, before she'd ever waste time on someone whom she fancied. And whether that fancy was reciprocated.

Lucky for her it was.

Maddie recognized that the bracelet had been a signal. It was the universe telling her that Sophie Webster was worth striving for. She was worth risking whatever pain the gorgeous brunette could inflict on her heart. And now she was gutted to think that she had lost it.

"Hey! Calm down. I'm sure the elastic just broke from you wearing it all the time. I'll get you another. C'mere" Sophie beckoned in her most sedative voice. Maddie stopped wringing her wrists and sat down. Resting her head on Sophie's chest, she let the other woman wrap her arms around her.

"It just means a lot to me, Soph" she said softly.

"Aw Mads!" she leaned down and kissed the top of her head "I bought it for a pound from a Trafford Centre shop. I'll get you another babe" Sophie reassured.

"Still…" Maddie fretted.

Sophie ran her hands up and down the other girl's wiry shoulders and arms slowly in a way that she had learned soothed her. Touching her bare skin was intoxicating- it being such a rare event lately. Instead of replying, she leaned over and softly hushed into her girl's ear. Both women were silent for a moment as they looked out onto the crashing waves.

After a few moments, the brunette started to linger on the skin that connected Maddie's neck and shoulder. She lowered her head and put her lips to work on the exact spot that she knew drove her girlfriend crazy. In response Maddie leaned her head back and moaned softly. Closing her eyes she smirked.

"Webster. I know what you're doing" Maddie said cheekily.

Sophie raised her lips softly against the other girls ear. "Oh do yeah" she said huskily. Her hands slid slowly down the other girl's side, finally resting on her hip. "Because I can think of a great many things I could be doing" she said slowly as her other hand started reaching lower. Settling on Maddie thigh, she started inching them further.

Maddie stopped her girlfriend's increasingly wandering hands at the wrists. She turned her head facing her.

"What are you doing Sophie Webster?" Maddie asked with a cheeky grin. She knew exactly what she was doing, but she would love to hear her say it.

"I've only been thinking about it since this morning" she said lowly. Her eyes had gotten darker and her face lustful. "Y'know when I woke up in your arms" she said huskily as she leaned in closer. Just inches from Maddie's lips, the hold on Sophie's hands relented. Her chest pounding, Maddie just could not stop herself. Who could when someone as amazing as Sophie Webster wanted her? She crashed her lips against the Brunettes with a fire that could have burned the world down. Suddenly Sophie's hands were everywhere and all Maddie could feel was the ache under her trunks. Who knew trunks could ever feel confining? They fought for dominance against each other in a fever. Feeling herself about to explode, Maddie was the first to pull away.

"Soph, we can't" Maddie pleaded. The brunette looked around and then with a cheeky grin lowered one of the straps of her bathing suit. "No one's come thru in ages, Maddie" she said urgently. She lowered her other strap and kneeling she started to peel the rest of her swimsuit off. Maddie eyes widened as Sophie took her shoulders and pushed her onto her back. All Maddie could take in was Sophie's smooth milky skin as she climbed atop her at first on all fours.

"Now let's get those trunks off eh?" Sophie said playfully as she glided her hand down Maddie's front.

Maddie gave in to her emotions once more. That sweet release of all of the defensive energy in her body was a submission that only Sophie could make happen. Otherwise she felt too vulnerable in a world which had been dead set against her too often. However she had learned that Sophie was safe, and that allowed her to let go.

A cloudy mist of pleasure stopped any form of coherent thought from her mind as she felt her girlfriend's tongue invade her skin straight to her bones.

* * *

It hadn't been too long, but each woman knew it was probably time to go. They had each re-clothed but still laid in each other arms. Both sexually sated, they had been silent for some time.

"We should get back Soph" Maddie said reluctantly.

"Just a minute longer" Sophie pleaded "I like being here with you."

Maddie sighed. She had never thought that it could be like this. Ever. Her life had reached a calm that she didn't know could exist, especially here in another woman's arms.

"I've never been on the beach" Maddie said softly.

"Really?" Sophie said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Don't sound so shocked! Poor people don't go on holidays. Unless forced by the coppers, that is" she added with a cheeky chuckle.

"Well, I'm not rich and we've went to Majorca on holiday" Sophie explained matter-a-factly "Oh and Sian lived in Southport, so we'd go to the beach sometimes there."

"Just so you know, I'm only into you for your money" Maddie said full of cheek.

"Well see if I get you another bracelet then" Sophie scoffed playfully.

"Like you said, it were only a pound right. I figure I'm worth a lot more now aren't I?" Maddie said with a smirk.

"We'll just have to see you cheeky mare" she chuckled as she kissed her. She let it linger languidly not knowing when they would get another chance to be alone. They finally broke apart due to lack of oxygen.

"Now you can tick one more thing off your bucket list-Sex on the Beach. Check" Sophie smirked

"Oi! Behave!" Maddie blushed a mighty crimson as Sophie laughed tenderly.


End file.
